Jealousy At Its Finest
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Snake and Link are taking a break in Link's hometown Ordon for four months, but someone is not all too happy that Snake is there. Snake/Link
1. Chapter 1

New chapter fic!

* * *

"Hey Zelda?" a blonde woman asked her brunette best friend.

"Yes Samus?"

"Is it just me, or is Link really homesick?" the huntress asked as she observed said man.

Link was in a tree playing the horse charm his friend Ilia had made for him to use when he was supposed to bring the Ordon sword and shield to Hyrule, and he hadn't stopped playing it for quite some time.

"Yes, he does seem to miss his hometown. He's been eating a lot of pumpkin meals and playing the whistle constantly. He hasn't been there since we got here nearly four years ago." Zelda responded, poking her bottom lip out as she watched her kingdom's hero.

"Why don't we send him back home for a few months? Master Hand should be okay with it, and if he's not... Let's just say I've got my ways..." the blonde said while gripping her Paralyzer.

"A few months? Can't he go home and stay forever if he wishes?"

"Of course Link can leave for good, but you and I both know he would want to come back immediately, and not just because he'd miss us, but his boyfriend. I know he wouldn't be able to leave him,"

"Oh my, how could I forget about Snake? He'd be broken without Link. Link really helped him out of a dark time in his life, it'd be terrible of us to just ship him home."

A lightbulb seemed to pop up.

"Hey, why don't we ship Snake off with him? We don't need to worry about convincing Master Hand." Samus suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Let's go, I want them out by tomorrow morning!"

* * *

"Wait, you want to do what?!" the giant hand hollered.

"We want to send Link back to Ordon for a few months! Master Hand, he's very homesick. Please?" Zelda asked kindly.

"Girls, I'm sorry, but no-"

Samus gripped her Paralyzer and jumped onto the hand, trapping the fingers together with the Plasma Whip.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked threateningly.

"I-I don't remember!"

"You were about to say Link and Snake can go to Ordon for a few months, right?" Samus asked, pulling on the whip and making it tighter.

"Yes! Yes! They can go! They can go! I'll have them set to leave in the morning! Just let me free!" Master Hand pleaded.

"That's more like it. Later."

The women walked out of the office and went to find their other best friends.

* * *

"Yo, Snake! Link! Get over here!" the huntress shouted.

The lovers jumped off of the lowest branch of "their" tree and jogged hand-in-hand to their female friends.

"Hello Samus, Zelda! What's up?" the archer asked.

"Go pack enough clothing for four months. No questions, just do it." Samus hurried the men to their dorm and Zelda followed behind, giddy as can be. They deserved a break, and imagining Snake in Hyrule was downright hilarious!

"Why are we packing?" Snake asked, not doing anything.

"Snake just do what they say. I'll reward you if you listen..." Link whispered into his love's ear and brushing his package.

"Snakey loves his rewards," the brunet whispered back as they shared Eskimo kisses.

"Goddesses they're so cute," Zelda cooed.

"Indeed we are. Now if you two ladies will excuse us, we need to finish packing and, uh... You know the rest." Snake said with a wink.

* * *

(Next Morning; 5:30 a.m.)

"Wake up!" two voices shouted in unison.

"Nnnggghhh... Liiink I don't wanna get uuuuppp..." Snake groaned.

"Neither do I... Fuck off Sam."

"You too, Zellie. And I say that with love,"

"Wake up or you're not going to Hyrule for four months!" Samus yelled.

The couple sat up, "What?!"

"We set it up with Master Hand yesterday. Get dressed and grab your stuff, this is your only chance to go!" Zelda coaxed.

Link popped out of bed and started throwing on some clothing. He ended up with a plain white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. As he was putting on his no-lace All-Stars he pulled the covers off of Snake.

"Get dressed, NOW! Black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, Playstation Air Force Ones, and a dark blue bandanna." Link commanded as he pulled out the items he named.

Snake unwillingly got up and motioned for the women to turn around so he could dress. Once he was done he grabbed some sunglasses and placed them on his head.

"I'm guessing we're going to be in a lot of sun, so I'd better be prepared."

"It's quite sunny in Hyrule. Now hurry up!" Zelda rushed.

The four of them ran down the stairs quietly and saw the giant hand next to a large blue portal.

"Good morning you four! Do you have all of your stuff? Good. It's noon in Ordon and they don't know you'll be there. Your bags will be sent immediately into Link's home, so don't worry about settling anything as soon as you arrive. If you need to contact the mansion, there's a button I'm attaching to Snake's bag. Just press it and Crazy or I will answer. However, if you want to return early, you can only use it once. My connection to Hyrule has faded over time so you can only use it once. Zelda, do you need to go as well?"

"No sir, I have Sheik for that. Link, make sure to visit Sheik! He settled into Kakariko Village some time ago, so I think surprising him will be nice. Have fun you two, we love you!"

"Zelda, Sam, thank you so much for this-" Link started.

"Thank us when you get back! Now go!"

Samus shoved the men through the portal with their bags and watched as the portal closed.

* * *

"We're here..." Link breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here..." Link breathed.

"I guess so..." Snake said, uneasy as a freshmen's first day of high school.

"What wrong, sweetie?" the archer asked, noticing his hesitant lover.

The brunet sighed and looked away from those dazzling aquamarines, "I don't fit here, Link. This isn't a place I'd fit in. I'm used to technology, and running water and-"

Link hugged his love, "Baby, it's okay. No, Ordon is not as... Advanced as Smash Mansion or your home, but this is where I grew up. Hell, my house is right behind us! This is where I got my roots. You'll fit in just find honey, give it time. And there's a good thing about the loss running water," the blond said while biting his lower lip.

Snake rose an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"We get to bathe in the water in Ordon Village, or the spring, or the Kakariko Village spring, Zora's Domain... The list never ends. We don't need to worry about being alone because we have so many options. And I know we'd need to be isolated if we bathe for two reasons..."

"Damn straight we will. Well, what do you say we go surprise them all now?"

Link flashed his bright smile and lead the way into the village. He smiled as he saw the water wheel, the large tree, the kids playing...

A short little brunet boy with a red tie wrapped around his head looked up, _"Link?!"_

The other kids crossed their arms, "Don't trick us like that, Talo! You've done it before, but we're not falling for that again! Link is gone forever, never coming back. He wants to stay in the Smash place or whatever it's called." Beth scolded, not seeing the man she adored.

"No, really! Look! He's got some weird man with him!" Talo hollered while pointing at the men.

Malo, Beth, and Colin all looked up and shouted,_ "LINK!"_

All four of the children rushed to the Hylian and would've tackled him the ground, but fortunately the Hero's white shirt was saved from the stains, seeing as Snake prevented them all falling in a giant clutter.

"Woah there! Don't need to hear your bitching about the stains later,"

"Snake, watch your tounge! It's not like the mansion where you can swear around those children. These kids haven't even imagined half the sh- stuff you say!" Link scolded gently, chuckling at how he nearly messed up himself.

"Sorry B-"

"Who's this?" Beth asked with full curiosity as she looked at Snake and hid behind Link. Snake was a giant man, bigger than everyone, even the mayor and Fado!

"Beth honey, this is my friend Snake,"

The soldier made a mental note of how the blond said "my friend".

"'Snake'? What kind of name is that?" Malo asked rudely.

"The kind that means I'll kick your-"

"Snake! You can't brawl these children either so stop it! Kids, that's the name he prefers to go by. Where is everybody?" Link questioned as he hugged the children again.

"Ma's at the shop! My dad... Well, he's been filling in for you at the ranch... He got hurt so he can't do anything right now..." Beth said while shaking her head. Her father meant well, but he was as awkward as Luigi.

"I think we'd better go help Fado out. Where's Epona?"

"We haven't seen her for a while. She tends to run off for days without coming back." Malo explained.

"Well then! Looks like someone needs to be trained again," the archer remarked as he pulled out the horse call.

While his lover summoned his horse, Snake couldn't help but feel he was being observed. He looked down to see Talo staring without a shame.

"What's up, Squirt?" he asked as he crouched down to Talo's level

"Why did you come here with Link?" Talo asked innocently.

"Um..."

Snake didn't know how to respond. He had no clue what Link was thinking or what he planned to tell everyone about their relationship.

"He just wanted to bring a close friend along, so he chose me." the former FOXHOUND agent fibbed.

"Ohh..."

"Epona! Oh I've missed you so much!" Link cried.

The mare whinnied and Link jumped onto her back, "Are you coming with us, Snake?"

"Well yeah, what the hell else am I gonna do?"

"There's that prick attitude I've been waiting for! Hop on, jackass."

"Uh... I'll walk."

Link chuckled, "Okay then, but you can bet you'll be riding her eventually."

"I'm not riding any woman, human or not. The only person-"

"Snake, children," Link said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry. Let's go, shall we?"

Link started Epona into a trot and smiled as Snake and the kids walked with him. As they turned the slight corner and crossed the short bridge, a large man nearly jumped out of his sandals.

"LINK?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE, BOY?" Bo started running to Link, but quickly got tired out.

The blond hopped off of Epona and hugged the mayor, "Hello Bo! It's good to see you, how have you been?"

"Me? I've been fine. Where'd you get them clothes? But you, my boy, how are you with them Smoshers or whatever ya call 'em?"

"These? Oh, I got these up at the stores in Smashville."

"And we're called Smashers. Smoshers are the fans of an internet duo." Snake said.

"Eh? What's the internet?"

"It's-"

"Uh, it's kind of complicated Bo." Link cut Snake off to save the mutual confusion of the mayor and the kids, who were intent on finding out what this "internet" was.

"O-okay then! Uh, who's this fellow you got with ya?" the older male asked.

"Oh! How could I forget? Bo, this is my good friend Snake."

A wince from Snake. Damn, it was starting to hurt! At least he said "good" friend... Was Link embarrassed?

"Oh! Well hello there! My name's Bo and I'm the mayor of this village,"

The man extended a hand and Snake swiftly shook it once.

"My name is Snake. I decided to come along with Link because he wanted a friend to join him when he offered."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm sure you'll get used to things soon. Now Link, if you don't mind, could you help Fado out? The goats are a bit rowdy today. I'll keep the kids down here while you go up there."

"I figured. That's what we're doing now. I promise after I do this and greet everyone we can catch up."

Link hopped back onto Epona and led his brunet boyfriend to Ordon Ranch. He saw Fado struggling to get the goats in their pen.

"Fado! Need some help with that? I may be a little rusty, but I can manage 'em!" Link yelled, smiling like an idiot.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE BUD?!"

The brunet ran up to the gang and hugged him, "Seriously bud, it's great to see ya! Whatcha been up to? You haven't aged well," he joked.

Snake grimaced. He'd had those words directed at him multiple times from the Colonel.

"Neither have you. And a lot of things that would make you think I'm crazy. How have you been?"

"I think I've been okay. It's a bit rough without you helpin' me out, but I manage. Think you could round the goats up like old times, bud?"

"That's what I'm here for. You can chat with Snake while I'm taking care of this,"

While his love was rounding up the goats, Snake leaned against the now closed gates.

"Well uh, my name's Fado. You a friend o' Link's?"

"... Yeah. Best friends." Snake said, which wasn't exactly a lie. They were best friends, but they were a bit more than just friends...

"So where do you come from?" Fado asked.

"Me? The United States."

"I don't know where that is, but it sounds cool." the Ordonian said.

"It is... For the people who don't know a damn thing about anything..." Snake huffed.

Fado figured Snake didn't like talking about his homeland, "So how old are you?"

"A few years older than Link. I'm twenty-five."

"You two are youngins," Fado commented, "I wish I was still in my twenties. But that ship has sailed. So, any women up in that mansion of y'alls?"

"Actually, there's only three. Princess Peach, Princess Zelda-"

"So that's where the princess went!"

"Yeah, she's enjoying it there with her boyfriend Doug, also known as Captain Falcon." Snake said with a half smile.

"Woah, the princess has a man? I wonder how the nobles would feel 'bout that... They love her. Who's the other one?"

"My best friend besides Link. Her name is Samus Aran. I've got a picture of them all.'

The brunet took out his wallet and took out the photo.

"As you know, this is Princess Zelda, I call her Zellie."

"You're that close to her? Wow!"

Snake chuckled, "This blonde right here is Peach, I call her Pinky, and this blonde is Samus, who I call fuckface or whatever name I can think of."

Fado whistled, "She's a beaut!"

"Yeah, she's gorgeous. Too bad she's too mean to let people get to know her."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh hell no! Not in a... Never in my... No, just no. That's disgusting as hell."

"Ohh I get it! You're the brother-sister type of friends. Link and Ilia were like that for a while, but as they got older it changed."

"Who?"

"Ilia. The mayor's daughter. Yeah, she and Link were real close. She made that horse whistle for Link way back when all that twilight nonsense was goin' on. There's no doubt they'd be together now if Link didn't go to that mansion."

"Really now? That's... nice to know."

"Damn, that look me a little longer than usual. What's my time?" Link asked as he and Epona trotted over to the brunets.

"Actually, you were ten seconds faster than normal! Great job, bud!"

"Thanks Fado. I'll see you later, I've got to go greet everyone else."

Fado chuckled, "Okay then. Don't forget to say hello to Ilia! Maybe even start a little something-somethin'-"

"O-kay then, Link we have people to meet. Later!" Snake swiftly turned around and went back to the village.

The blond's eyes widened as he watched his lover walk away angrily. What the hell pissed him off already?

"What's his problem, bud?"

"No clue. I'll talk to him about it when we're at my place. We'll be turning in early tonight because we just woke up maybe an hour ago and it was 5:30 in the morning. Maybe that's why he's a little crabby, he's not always a morning person. I'll see you when we all meet up at around seven or eight."

Link walked down the hill and went to go find his lover.

"Link?! What're you doing here?" a deep voice yelled.

"Rusl! I'm taking a break from the mansion because I missed you all. How are you?"

"I'm doing great! My little girl just turned four!"

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! What's her name?"

"Annabelle. She's napping right now, but you can come see Uli!" Rusl rushed Link into his house.

"Rusl, what're you- Link? Is that you?" the blonde woman asked.

"Yes Uli, it's me. I may look a bit different, but it's still me. C'mere!"

Link opened his arms and his motherly-figure embraced him with a tight hug and a peck to his forehead

"I have some things to do right now, but when we all meet up tonight I'll be able to talk. See you later sweetheart!" Link rushed out of the house and went to look for Snake.

"I bet he still has to say hi to Sera and Jaggle and Pergie. Possibly Ilia as well. Oh! They might start that relationship they're destined to have!"

"Maybe they will. Ilia's really grown up the past four years. I have to go now Uli, I saw some man or something go by and I've never seen him in my life. I don't want another thing to happen like before..."

The mother hugged her husband, "Link assured us all that would never happen again. Has he ever lied to us?"

"I guess not."

* * *

"Where the hell-"

"Link! What in the name of Farore, Din, and Nayru are you doing here?" a male voice shouted.

"Hello, Jaggle! I'm taking a break from the mansion. How's Pergie?" the Hylian asked.

"She's great! You should go say hi to her!"

"I can't I-" Link stopped.

"What's wrong Link?" the shorter man asked, appalled by Link's sudden stop.

"N-nothing. Heat flash. I think saying hello would be great!"

Link swore he saw Snake with a gun.

_I_ _swear, when I find that man I'm going to kill him. What the hell does he have a gun for?_

* * *

(Eight p.m.)

"I'll be right back everyone! I have something to do real quick!" Link ran away from the bonfire.

"That's okay bud, the kids are being put in bed so Ilia's not out here yet either!" Fado called.

"Hey, where's Link's friend at?" Bo asked.

"'Friend'? What friend? I thought he came alone." Rusl said.

"No, he had himself a buddy! He showed me a picture of Princess Zelda with two other pretty ladies. He says the princess has a boyfriend too!"

"Really?! I've got to meet him!" Uli exclaimed.

"Wait, he wasn't with Link?" Bo asked.

"No, Link was all by himself. He was in a rush though, maybe he was trying to find him." Rusl explained.

* * *

"Snake! Where the hell are you?!" Link cried. He hadn't seen his lover since he was talking to Jaggle.

"Right here," the voice of Snake said from behind him.

Link turned around and shoved the black figure, "Where the hell have you been?! And why did you have your pistol earlier?"

"I snuck up to the outskirts of the place and practiced my aiming."

"Well don't do it again. Why were you so mad?"

"You never told me about this Ilia chick. Also, since when am I your "good friend"? I don't know about you, but I think we're just a little bit more than friends," Snake said sarcastically.

"Snake, I'm not comfortable yet on telling them I'm gay and that you're my boyfriend. They all expected me to be with Ilia. I'm just not ready to tell them. I know they'll still love me, but..."

"You're afraid of how Ilia will react. For right now, we're back in the closet, and I'm not lying when I say I'm a little pissed about it. You'll be forgiven if you give me extra kisses before bed though." Snake said with a smile.

"You can get one right now. Come down here, I haven't kissed you all day." the short one requested.

The taller male cupped Link's face in his hands and began to clash his masculine lips against his blond'a soft, pink petals. Link smiled into the kiss and pulled away after a few moments.

"Alright, we have people waiting for us. I want you to meet Ilia! She was my best friend growing up!" Link said with a wide smile.

The couple walked together to Jaggle and Pergie's where the bonfire was and sat down.

"We're back! Sorry, Snake specializes in stealth, so you can understand that it was hard to find him, especially at night." Link explained.

"Link, you've had your share of stealth as well," Snake retorted. Link had told him all about how he infiltrated the Gerudo Fortress.

"Yeah, but you're more experienced. Anyway, Jaggle, Pergie, Uli, Rusl, this is my best friend-"

"No need to introduce me Link, they know me just fine." a feminine voice rang out.

The blond turned around to see another blonde, only for her to look much different than she did when she was sixteen.

First off, her hair was much longer and a brighter blonde, which made her heart-shaped face pop perfectly. Her lips were fuller and more red than pink, her eyes were a brighter green, and she had a perfect honey-gold skin complexion. She had to have grown at least two sizes in her chest and seemed to have shrunk height-wise.

"Ilia! My goddesses you're more beautiful than before!" Link exclaimed as he hopped up from the stone his was sitting on.

"And you have gotten more handsome! Might I add a few inches taller?" his childhood friend asked.

"Yes, I grew four and a half inches after I left."

Snake choked on the water Uli was kind enough to give him.

"You okay, bud?" the second tallest man asked as he pat Snake's back.

"Yeah,"

A cough.

"I'm fine. And damn Link, I thought you were short now, only this is four and a half inches taller than when you were at seventeen? New nickname will be ready in a few days." the soldier said with a smirk.

"Shut up, asshat-!"

"Wow Link, looks like your vocabulary has grown too! Never in my life would I think you'd ever swear." Ilia commented as she quickly pecked Link's lips.

Snake fell.

"Are you okay, bud?" Fado asked again.

"I'm doing... just fine..." the brunet managed to get out with a thumbs up.

Link was sporting a cherry red blush that the fire only enhanced. He looked over at Snake with a glare,

"Knock it off, or you don't get your reward." he said in a very hard voice.

"'Reward'? What do you mean by that?" Jaggle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Erm... I reward Snake for being good and staying out of trouble sometimes so he doesn't get in some sort of trouble. He's a serious troublemaker at the mansion."

"I am not! I simply retaliate to whatever Kirby or the kids do to me first." Snake defended.

"Sounds reason enough. Um, if you dot mind me asking, what kind of 'rewards' do you give him?" Ilia asked.

"I-I tell him stories about my journey. But he never tells me about anything from his past."

"I'm interested in knowing more about you. You seem like an interestin' fellow," Bo coaxed.

"Tell us about a past girl or something like that!" Rusl demanded.

"Or any big situations! Not that any of them could top Link's, he's been through some big things," Ilia said, proud of Link for the things he fought.

"Sweetie, he's fought much worse things than I have-"

"Nonsense! You defeated Ganondorf!" Ilia said, disbelieving the brunet had been through anything worse than Link.

"I fight him almost every single day," Snake said.

"WHAT?! I though he was dead!" Pergie yelled.

"He's not. He will never truly die because there are different Ganondorfs in different eras, just as there are different Links in those eras. The spirit of the Hero will never die, and neither will the spirit of his enemy." Link explained.

"Ohh," the group said in unison.

"So uh, Snake can you please tell us a story?" the mother of Colin and Annabelle asked kindly.

"Yeah, please buddy?" Fado pleaded.

"Please Snake?" the blond Hero asked with The Look, his way to get what he wanted from Snake.

"Fine, I'll tell you one story. Sorry if it's depressing, I haven't had the happiest of lives."

Link hugged Snake and sat down, leaving a space for Ilia to sit between them, something the brunet wasn't too excited about. He didn't have a personal problem with her, he just wanted to be as close to his lover as he could when telling the stories of his past.

"Hope you don't mind this..." Snake said as he lit a cigarette, "It's the only thing that can get me through this without saying fuck it and leaving."

"So, what do you want to learn about me?"

"Well for starters, what's your real name? I doubt your mother and father would've named you "Snake"." Uli said, not knowing about the searing pain in Snake's soul.

Snake puffed his cigarette, "Well, the truth is I wouldn't even know. I've never met my parents. But my real name is David, I just prefer my codename Snake."

"You never knew your parents? That's just like Link!" Jaggle commented.

"Yeah... But if you wanna know what my father looks like, just take a look at me. I'm a clone of him for the battlefield. Big Boss was a legendary soldier and the government wanted a perfect soldier. Big Boss was in a coma, they did some complicated things, and boom I'm alive. Never knew my parents, but I was raised by many people."

"Oh wow... I-I would've never thought... You seem so..." Uli struggled for words.

"Tough. Invincible. Real."

"Well uh, do you have any... Happy memories that won't make me want to kill myself?" Ilia asked.

Snake held the smoke in a bit longer before puffing it out, "Not really."

"Well, have you received any fame for what you've done in your homeland like Link has here?" the twenty year old inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. They call me things like "A hero" or "The Legendary Soldier" or "The man who makes the impossible possible". I hate it. I'm no hero, I'm just a killer hired to do some wet work."

"Well, you do look like a hero-"

"Ilia, he doesn't like it. It puts him in a terrible mood," Link whispered into her ear.

"But if you insist, I won't call you one. Do you have any siblings, or were you the only one?"

"I have a twin brother. I don't know his actual name, but he was referred to as Liquid Snake, or just plain Liquid. He's dead, but I can't shake the feeling he's not completely dead. Some freaky things happen in my home world. But yeah, I have a twin. Or rather, had. He and I looked almost exactly the same, only that British bastard was blond and had green eyes and a tattoo. Prick was the reason I had to cut my hair back then.

I'm done with story time. I've said more to you all than I have to Samus. You can have stories about the mansion, but not my past."

"Who's Samus?" Bo asked.

"She's an intergalactic bounty huntress. She's very beautiful and athletic, along with funny, smart, and a great person in general once she warms up to you." Link informed.

"Sounds like someone has a girlfriend..." Uli teased.

"Yeah, tell us more about her." Ilia said in a rather hard voice.

"She's not his girlfriend. Here's what she looks like. She's to the right of Zel, and on the left is Peach."

"Oh, it's the princess! She seems to enjoy the mansio- Woah, what a what a babe!" Jaggle whistled.

"Uh, Jag? One, you're married. Two, she'd kick your ass for saying that. Now I suggest you run away from Pergs." Link suggested with a laugh.

While the man ran from his irate wife, Uli and Rusl turned to their almost son.

"So Link, are you still single?" the mother figure asked.

The archer's face resembled a cherry, "Oh! Well... um..."

"Don't be shy boy! We've all been single in our life! Though you and my daughter had a promising future together before, and it's not too late to make it happen," the mayor coaxed.

"I think it's time for me to head out," Snake stood up from his rock and walked away once more.

"Father! That was not right! If Link wants to be with me, it's his decision. Do not push him into anything! I am so sorry Link-"

"I-it's alright, trust me. He just caught me off guard is all. Um, I think I'll turn in for the night, we woke up early and I promised Snake a story. I love you,"

Link hugged his childhood best friend and went to kiss her cheek, only for Ilia to turn her head in an attempt to do the same and ended up smacking his lips against hers.

"Now I _know_ that wasn't because of me!" Bo exclaimed.

Beyond the bridge stood a now very pissed off soldier.

_He wants that bitch? He can have her._

Snake walked away from the bridge and walked towards Link's home. He opened it up and grabbed the button.

"You called?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Samus."

"Sure thing. Crazy, go get Samus! And do not grope her again, I cannot afford another cast for your entire body!"

* * *

"Um, I'd better go now. See you tomorrow!"

Link ran off to his house, hoping to each goddess Snake was there. He climbed the ladder and mentally sighed as he saw Snake lying down on their bundled up blankets.

"Baby-"

"Hold up Sam. Link, don't you "baby" me. I saw you and Ilia kiss. You know, I thought you loved me, but I guess I'm no match for your "destined" partner. Go fuck her and I'll stay here and talk to Samus."

"You saw that?! Oh no, no no! Baby, it's not what you think! We both turned to kiss each other's cheeks at the same time is all! I've done this with Ike before and you didn't blow it out of proportion as bad as possibly breaking up! Snake, I love you! No one could possibly surpass you in my heart. Now you quit being a baby and kiss me!"

"Call you tomorrow, Sam." Snake put down the button and tackled his lover to the floor.

"I love you... so fucking much... don't leave me... for her..."

Link bit Snake's bottom lip and looked into the blue-grey eyes, "Never,"

As Snake received his actual reward, Link couldn't help but feel he heard a slight gasp when he called Snake "baby" the first time...


	3. Chapter 3

"Link! Wake up!" two female voices shouted.

"Not again..." he muttered as he got out of bed and threw on some sweatpants. He smiled and kissed Snake's cheek as he threw the covers over his nude body. They were much more passionate that time when making love, and Link was glad he finally convinced Snake he wouldn't leave him for Ilia or anyone else for that matter.

The blond opened the door and sat down next to the top of the ladder, "Good morning Ilia, Beth."

"Good morning Link! Father asked us to wake you up. He needs someone to go to Kakariko Village and get some healing potion from Renado for Beth's father. Would you go do it since you can take Epona?" the green-eyed asked.

"Of course! Let me go wake up Snake-"

"Oh no, don't do that! It's okay Link, I'll tell him where you are if you're not back by the time he wakes up." Ilia assured.

"Thanks Link! My father really needs it. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a shirt on?" Beth asked with a light blush.

"Oh! Uh... I don't usually sleep with my shirt on." the archer half-lied. It's not that he didn't want to wear one to bed, but a certain soldier usually prevented Link sleeping completely clothed.

Ilia giggled, "Okay then sweetie, go get dressed. By the way, where did Snake sleep? You only have one bed..."

"He's in my bed. We shared one last night, but it's okay because we're just friends. I'll be out in a few moments."

Link walked into his house and ran to his bed, "Snake, get up! Now!"

"Nnngg... Don't wanna..." the brunet groaned.

"Don't care! You need to put some clothes on because I need to go to Kakariko for something and Ilia said she'd let you know where I was when you woke up."

"And you woke me up because...?"

"Because you're naked. Get up and get dressed, we'll tell her you woke up when I was talking to her and Beth." Link explained as he threw on his black tunic.

"Fine. Do I have to wear my sneaking suit since you're wearing your tunic?" Snake asked as he threw on some boxers.

"Up to you, really. I'm just putting this on because there's bound to be some monsters or something, which means I need my sword and shield."

"Then I'm wearing normal clothes and bringing my gun."

The archer rolled his eyes and helped Snake pick out some clothes.

"These clothes look great on you babe, I don't know why you don't wear them more often."

Snake was wearing khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt with his sunglasses and no bandanna. As he was tying his black and white Vans he looked up,

"Because I feel stupid wearing khakis or shorts, let alone khaki shorts."

"Well, I think you look sexy. Do you want a bandanna?"

"Na, not today."

"Alright then, let that beautiful hair of yours out," Link smirked, knowing the brunet hated his hair being referred to as beautiful.

"Don't say that! It's your hair that's beautiful. You're in trouble for waking me up, by the way."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. But all I can do for now is hug you, kiss you, and tell you I love you."

"Better get to it then,"

The Hylian smiled as he wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and got on his tippy-toes, "I love you very much. You complete me in ways that you don't even realize. I'm sorry I had to wake you, I'll make it up to you. I love you very much,"

He leaned up and captured the brunet's lips in a soft kiss. He rested his head against Snake's chest for a few moments before pulling back and picking up the Master Sword.

"Time to go. And you can leave your gun here, I'll take care of any enemies."

"Fuck that. I'm not just going to stand there as you fight something that can kill you, unlike at the mansion where you cannot die."

Link sighed. This man was just too stubborn! Why couldn't he understand he could take care of himself just fine?

"Alright Ilia, we're off. Snake woke up as I was getting dressed. We'll see you in a few hours." Link said while hopping into Epona.

"Surely it won't take you a few hours! I've got plans for us to do things today and catch up!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Honey, we'll have plenty of time. And chances are that I'll end up catching up with Renado and Barnes along with seeing our friend Sheik that you all don't know."

"'Our'?"

"Both Snake and myself know Sheik very well. Beth, can you go tell Bo we're leaving now?" Link asked kindly.

"Sure thing!" The young girl ran down to the village.

"Snake, don't you need to get on the horse to go with Link?" Ilia asked.

Snake was still standing next to Epona. He looked at the chestnut horse and was thankful his sunglasses prevented the Hylian and Ordonian from seeing his look of slight disgust and very slim amount of fear.

"C'mon Snake, get on. Don't make me use your real name..." Link threatened.

"No thanks. I like walking."

The blond rolled his eyes and shared a look with the other blonde.

"Fine. See you-"

"Wait! Link, I forgot to give you the gate keys!"

Ilia walked up to the trio and plead the keys in Link's hand, holding them longer than she should have and making Link blush.

"You be safe, you hear me? Last time I let you go somewhere you got knocked out, I lost my memory along with being knocked out and you learned you were the Hero of Destiny."

"I'll be safe, I promise. Especially if this stubborn asshole is with me."

Snake looked up from making sure everything was normal with his pistol, "Huh? Oh, thanks, Inch High Private Eye."

"Though I had another day or so before my nickname was ready. Figures you'd pick one like that. Alright, can we go now? Ilia has things planned for us to-"

"Actually, I was just planning on hanging out with you, Link. Just you." Ilia said.

"Oh! Well, I guess that's okay, but we'll have to find something for Snake."

"No you won't, I'm capable of finding something to do. Gotta do something with these grenades and C4 and Nikita missiles..." the brunet said in a dark tone. There was no way in hell that bitch was having Link to herself! There was something off about Ilia, and Snake was hardly trusting of anyone in the first place.

"What are those?" the farm girl asked.

"Explosives that can kill and blow your ass-"

The brunet received a smack, but not from the blond he was expecting it from.

"Ilia!" Link cried in shock.

"Oh! Oh my... I'm so... I don't know what... I just felt so..." The girl ran off into the village, crying.

"Snake, go apologize!" Link demanded angrily.

"You want ME to fucking apologize! That bitch just fucking slapped me, and I'M the one who needs to say I'm sorry?!" the enraged man retorted.

The blond jumped off of the horse, "You fucking threatened to blow her up! For what? Because she wanted to be with me and only me? You have me all of the fucking time! Day and night, twenty-four-seven! We see each other every minute of every day! But Ilia and I haven't seen each other for FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" Link's voice echoed.

"SO WHAT?! That just means she gets to slap me? You know I wouldn't actually do that, I don't just go up and kill people out of pure emotion and you know it!"

"Well no, that gave her no right, but still. You started it, you apologize. I'm positive she will say it back, and if she doesn't I'll talk to her about it."

"Whatever. Bye."

As he watched his lover walk away, Link couldn't help but feel a certain sadness. He knew Snake way very pissed off, because the man didn't even say something like "I love you" or "You be safe" or even "I'll see you later".

"I'm sorry baby, but you've got to learn to hold your tongue. Please don't do something we both will regret. I love you,"

Link got on Epona's back and began sprinting for Kakariko Village.

* * *

"Hey Snake!" a childish voice called.

"Hey... Colin, right?" the tall brunet asked.

"Yeah, that's my name. What are you up to?" the innocent blond asked.

"I have to go apologize to Ilia." Snake said grimly.

"Why?" Colin asked.

"I said something that made her upset, and Link got pissed at me. He said I have to apologize. Mind telling me where she's at?"

Colin pointed to the giant tree, "She climbed up there. Be careful though, it's a long way up!"

Snake chuckled and ruffled the blond hair, "Trust me kid, I've lived and got through much more difficult things. I'll see you later,"

The brunet jogged up to the tree and huffed his breath before climbing up. He really did not want to apologize. Why the hell did he have to say he was sorry? And he wasn't, so basically he was told to lie, something he unfortunately was an expert at.

As he got closer to the top of the tree, he didn't hear the sobs he was expecting. No, heard something that sounded like laughter, the kind that Liquid always taunted him with.

Devious and somewhat maniacal.

_What the hell is she laughing for? She was crying her fucking eyes out three minutes ago!_

"Glad to see he forced you to apologize. Don't though, because you're not sorry, and I certainly am not. Sit down, Snake. We've got some talking to do."

The brunet was filled with questions as he sat down. Ilia turned and her green eyes penetrated through the tinted glasses Snake wore.

"I know." she said simply.

Snake took off the sunglasses and cut his eyes to her, "Know what?"

"I know about you and Link,"

On the outside, Snake was keeping his cool and just plain glaring. On the inside, he was confused. What did she know and how? Did she know what he thought she knew...?

"I don't have a damn clue what you're talking about, but what I do know is that if you slap me ever again-"

"Save it, tough guy. I know that you and Link are together. I must say, I'd think he'd be more resilient about it though." the younger blonde commented unfearfully.

"One, how do you know? Two, resilient to what?" the older brunet questioned angrily.

"Last night I followed behind Link to "apologize" for my father's actions, but that was only because I wanted to do exactly what everyone here wants. To start a relationship with the man that I have been in love with since our childhood." Ilia started.

Snake scoffed, "Well guess what? That ship has sailed. He's mine now, and I'm not sharing him or giving him up. Especially for you. He promised me he'd never leave me, and he also stressed never for you, and I'm sure you know he's a man of his word."

The woman furrowed her brow, "Of course I know that! I know everything about him! Including the fact that he's not gay."

"You don't know jack shit about him. I know every last detail about Link, _my_ lover. You say he's not gay? Look, I don't know what kind of school systems you've got running around here, but I'm pretty damn sure we're both males. And I would know that because I've made love to him. Multiple times. Including last night."

The blonde made a gagging noise, "That's disgusting! Ugh, way to make me lose my appetite! And he's just using you for sex. Trust me, he's no twink like you think he is."

"May be disgusting to you, but for us it's bliss for an hour and a half. And what makes you think he's not gay?" Snake asked, anger building up inside him each time she opened her mouth.

Ilia let out a laugh, "Because he's not. Guess who his first kiss was? Me. Guess who he lost his virginity to? Me. That's how I know he's straight. You've just manipulated him into believing he's gay. As soon as we hang out today he'll send you packing and stay with me forever."

The brunet crushed his sunglasses.

Another laugh, "Ohh, is someone angry?"

"You bet your ass I'm angry!" Snake snarled.

"Good. And if you try to say anything about or little chat I'll just deny it all. You and I both know that Link would believe me over you."

The brunet flipped Ilia off and used his Cypher to get out of the tree and stormed off towards the Ordon Spring.

Ilia laughed as she climbed out of the tree and began her crying act again.

"Father! Snake threatened to kill me!"

* * *

(Kakariko Village)

"... and then he threatens to blow her up! What the hell is wrong with him?" Link shouted.

"I don't know, but I do know that he probably will do it if pushed far enough." another blond male responded.

"Na, he's against all that. Only the people he simply has to. But still, he's been such a jealous asshole towards her. I mean, really? He and I have been a couple for a long time now and he should know I love him and only him. It's actually a bit insulting and hurtful he thinks I'd ever leave his side." the Hylian male said sadly.

The Sheikah male sighed, "You know Snake. He's been used and left his entire life, and though he won't admit it, he's afraid. Go talk to him Link, you two need to work this out. I promise you at the end of it all you will be just fine."

Link pulled down Sheik's cowl and pecked his cheek, "Thanks Sheik, I needed this. Tell everyone at the Mansion we said hi. By the way, show your face!"

Sheik laughed as Link hopped on Epona's back, "Never!"

The blond hero chuckled as he set off to Ordon.

* * *

"He did WHAT?!" the large male shouted.

"He s-said he had explosives that can k-kill and blow me up!

"Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know, Father!" the blonde cried.

"I want him out of this village. I don't care who he's a friend of, no one threatens my people, especially my daughter!"


	4. Chapter 4

# Jealousy At Its Finest #  
I tell you... I wasn't going to continue this story because of a lack of any sort of response. But now I am. :) Thank you, ThatOneFanGirl, you've given me the motivation to continue! And it's "Ilia" and I hated seeing them together as well. :) Did you know you can complete Twilight Princess without ever giving her the horse call? It's stays in as "Ilia's Charm" but you don't have to give that bitch her memory back! xD

And I didn't forget you Joxas, you just don't really talk to me much anymore. :/

xXx

Link rode into his home village, the stuff he was sent out to retrieve in hand. He was praying to his three goddesses Snake had fixed the issue with Ilia, but he wasn't holding his breath.

Link hopped off the chestnut mare's back and pet her fur, "That felt great, girl. We'll go for another ride soon, I promise."

The horse whinnied and Link walked into the village with a smile.

"Beth, I've got the potion!" Je called, not yet noticing the commotion over by the mayor's house.

"Thanks Link! I think you should go over there with the adults though... They're not too happy."

"Oh? And why not?" Link asked, though he had a clue as to what the problem was. Or rather, who the problem was.

"I don't know, I just know that Mayor Bo is really, really and! I think you should go talk to then, you always calm a situation down."

Link walked over to the group of adults and asked in a very worried and concerned tone, "What happened?!"

"Your 'friend' threatened to kill my daughter!" the mayor exploded, causing the Hylian to flinch.

"Snake didn't mean it! Bo, he's got a short temper-"

"How dare you stick up for him, a man none us know, after he threatens my daughter, your beat friend! I want him out Link!" Bo bellowed, clearly unhappy how the farm boy he helped raise was not in a rage as well.

"Bo, please! Where is he going to go/"

"Back to that damn mansion he came from!"

Link felt himself weaken, "Bo, if he goes back, I must go too. We've only got one chance to go back."

The mayor sighed and placed a hand on Link's shoulder, "I'm aware. Which is why he should leave and you should stay. This is your home Link, not that place. You grew up here, learned everything you know here, you belong here."

Link looked into the older male's eyes, "I know this is where I came from. I know this is my home. But Snake is my best friend, and I honestly can't imagine life without him. Meeting him has changed my life."

"Jee Link, sounds like you're in love with this guy instead of just bein' friends with him." Jaggle commented.

Link turned a bright red, "No, he's just that kind of guy that turns things around! I was going through a rather rough time when he showed up and he helped me through it. Please Bo, Snake is a good person. He was just very angry and Ilia happened to be the first one to set him off. Bo, I am begging you-"

"I am sorry Link, but no. I will not allow it." the large man said with his arms crossed.

Link's expression changed. He went from pleading and begging to just plain angry.

"So this is it? After everything I have done for you and your people, you still won't allow him, my closest friend, to stay? Bo, I saved your ass. I saved your people. But most importantly to you, I saved your daughter's ass. I have given up so much for you, and all I'm asking is for you to give Snake another chance. I'll talk to him later, I promise. Bo, Snake has had a hard life, harder than any of our own lives. So please, let him stay. Have I ever asked you for much?" he finished calmly.

"I-I guess not. B-but one more time and he's gone! I mean it Link!" the mayor warned.

"Thank you Bo. Where's Ilia at right now?"

"She's up in her room, crying her pretty eyes out."

"I'll go speak with her now. Do you know where Snake is?" The Hylian really had no idea where the man could be, especially because the man had stealth camouflage given to him by Otacon at the Shadow Moses incident.

"No, and right now I couldn't care less where he's at."

Link sighed and went inside the mayor's house. He knew Snake was in the wrong and needed to talk, but his main focus was his dear childhood friend.

"Ilia? Can we talk?" Link asked in a small voice as he witnessed the first friend he'd ever made shed tears.

"I-I don't want to." the younger girl said in a higher voice than usual.

"Please Ilia! I'm so sorry for Snake, if I had known he'd act like this I'd have come alone! Ilia, please forgive him. I'll do anything!" the blond name pleaded. He hated seeing her cry, but he also despised his love being angry.

"I've already forgiven him! It's you I'm upset at!" she cried, sparking something deep within Link that made him want to run the Master Sword right through his middle.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! How could you let him say those things to me? I though we were best friends!"

Link sat down on the bed next to Ilia and gave her a nice, long hug before saying, "You are my best friend. And I will talk with him tonight after you and I have our special day together. Believe me when I say it will not happen again."

"Damn right it won't..." Ilia muttered

"What was that, sweetie?"

"I said I believe you. Now let's go! If we're lucky we'll get half of the things done today!"

xXx

"Ilia, it's nearly midnight. Can we call it quits for now? I'm rather tired and I haven't spoken to Sn-"

"I suppose so. After we go for a quick swim though! Here, I made you some swim trunks a long time ago for after your adventure, but you left the village almost immediately after."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And do you think they'll fit? I've grown a bit in the last four years..." Link said skeptically as he eyes the beige trunks.

Ilia giggled, "Of course they will! They may be a little short, but that's okay; it's dark outside."

The blonde girl, who was already wearing her bikini, jumped into the water and smiled at Link, "I'll just swim over here while you put on those trunks."

As Ilia swam off, the archer couldn't help but feel at hone. He and Ilia would always swim late at night when everyone else was long gone asleep.

"This feels so right..." he muttered as the bathing attire slipped on perfectly.

"How do they fit, Link?" Ilia called as she swam closer to Link.

"They're perfect! A little short, but still perfect!" Link said while looking at his reflection in the moonlit water.

While the swordsman was giving away soft chuckles, the farm girl was in hysterics.

"Nut huggers for the win!"

Link jumped in the water, making sure to splash Ilia, "Shut up! They fit fine for this one time! And you made them!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But really, they stop halfway down your thigh!" Ilia joked, trying to get another look at the shorts.

"Stop it, pervert!" Link yelled as he swam away.

Ilia chuckled and swam after him. They eventually got out to the area where a monkey was holding the cradle for Annabelle hostage and stopped to look at the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" the blonde woman asked as she leaned against the large rock.

"Yes it is. The moon never shines this bright at the mansion."

"That's a shame. What else can the mansion not compare to ti here?" Ilia asked as she felt Link swim closer and lean next to her thin frame.

"For one thing, it's so much more peaceful. We have so many people living in that mansion that it gets hectic. But I wouldn't change it for the world. I love everyone there, except for the villains of course. But I wouldn't want them gone, not even Ganon."

"Really? But Link, he tried to kill us all!"

"But he didn't. We've actually formed some sort of... Civil relationship if you will. We're still classified as mortal enemies, but we have respect for one another. He accepts that I defeated him and I accept that he nearly defeated me. He just wanted his home back, his life back, and his power. It's hard to go from one thing to another such as what he was used to."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"Well, even though I consider everyone at the mansion family, this is where my actual family is. This place is the closest to my heart and always will be. The nights feel much cooler in the summer, and I am quite thankful for that. It is so hot at the mansion in the summer, it doesn't help that we fight through it all as well. And it also doesn't help that Ike had to leave for a little while and came back totally defined and has his shirt off constantly..."

"What doesn't that help?" Ilia asked, fearing Link's "manipulation" was deep.

The Hylian turned a profound shade of red, "Erm... The ladies get a bit too excited and start fights over him, which is rather pointless because he's gay. Which is not a bad thing!"

"Of course not! I've no problem with gay people."

Link smiled, "Good. So-"

Ilia placed a finger on Link's lips and scooted even closer, "Don't speak. Link, I have to say, you look amazing in the moonlight."

"So do you." Link said while moving closer as well.

"Link, I... I love you."

"I-I... Love you."

Link leaned in and kissed the Ordonian female on her perfect red lips. He placed a hand at the back of the woman's back and pulled her closer to him.

As the Hylian felt Ilia kiss back, he inwardly smiled. This is what he'd always dreamed about when he was younger.

When he was straight.

Wait, didn't he have a boyfriend that he already needed to talk to?

'This is bad. This is wrong. This is dirty!' he thought.

'If it's so bad, why are you still kissing her?' his conscience teased.

As the kiss deepened even more, both Link and Ilia heard an explosion along with a,

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH!"

They pulled apart quickly and Link gasped as he realized what the hell he had done .

"What on earth-?!"

"Ilia, I'm sorry! I have to go. I'll see you later. Go to bed. Sweet dreams!"

The blond male swam back to the bridge next to Sera's house and quickly grabbed his clothes. He rushed to his home and threw down his clothes. Link rushed to put on a pair of shorts and ran out of the house once again.

"Oh my god... Please, Farore, Din, and Nayru let him be okay!"

"Shit... How can I check on him if I don't have a damn clue where he is?!"

Link closed his eyes and thought back to that... Shameful moment he and Ilia had shared. When he heard the explosion and the scream, came from not too distant away.

Link ran into the village and looked up at the giant tree. He quickly climbed the moss to find absolutely nothing.

"Dammit!"

Splash!

Link gasped as he looked over at the water. Parts of it were red. He didn't even give it a second thought as he jumped directly out of the tree. After a quick roll to break the fall, Link inwardly cursed himself for changing out of his trunks, only to have to jump back in the water.

He swam with full-blown fear in his eyes as he made his way over to the little bit of land over by the giant rock. He saw a body hunched over and looking to be clutching his leg.

"Snake!"

The figure looked over and attempted to get back in the water, but he grunted in pain and clutched his leg once again.

Link swam as fast as he could and climbed up and grabbed Snake's arms, "What the hell did you do?!"

"Why do you care? Get away from me!" Snake snapped.

"No! Baby, you have it all wrong!"

"I believe I've got it understood perfectly. You love her, you lied to me repeatedly, and I now have yet another person to betray me. That's nothing new for me though."

"Snake, please. Let me help you. What did you do to your leg? Don't fight me, you won't win."

The brunet sighed, "I saw you kiss her and I was practicing my CQC tactics and I cut my damn thigh. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie to me. I heard an explosion of some sort."

"I may or may not have thrown a grenade or two. And I also may or may not have shot myself because I made a mistake and forgot to put the safety back on my pistol. I'm fine, get the hell away from me."

Link gasped. Snake hadn't used that tone to him since before he warmed up to him.

"Snake, stop it. I know we need to talk and I promise to explain everything as soon as we get you taken care of! Don't fight me on this!"

The brunet flung in arms up in frustration, "Fine, jeez!" (Anybody get that reference? xD)

Link pulled off the man's shorts and examined the wounds.

"Well, it looks like you missed yourself with that shot, which is a plus. You did graze yourself pretty bad though. We need to go home and take care of this properly. Start back floating in the water."

The blond assisted his boyfriend into the water.

If he could still call him that.

Link was petrified at his current relationship status. He had no idea what they were going to do. The goddesses knew Link would have gone ballistic if he heard Snake say he loved somebody else and then kiss them.

But that wasn't the most important thing at the moment. Right now his main focus was getting Snake to his house and fixing up his wounds.

Link helped Snake reach the shore and assisted him up the ladder and into his bed.

"Let me suture this gash up and do what I can for this graze. Lay down and find something to bite on."

As soon as Link put the needle and thread through the man's thigh, Snake placed his hands over his eyes and bit his tongue down to the point that the taste of blood was faint in his mouth.

The blond diligently finished his work and let Snake, who was arguing he could take care of his other wound, do the work on the other mark. Link fixed the brunet something to eat and joined him on the bed.

"Snake, I am so sorry. Honestly, that kiss really meant nothing to me. It felt so wrong, so dirty doing that."

Snake turned his head away "Are you sure about that? Because a, you started it. B, you Saud you love her. And c, you wouldn't have stopped if I didn't get hurt. Save it Link, I know how you feel. You have always loved her, even as kids. I'll never compare."

At this point, tears clouded Link's beautiful blue eyes, "Snake, listen to me. You mean absolutely everything to me. And I know it doesn't look it right now, but it's the truth. I don't love her, it was a spur of the moment thing. She said it first and the first thing that came to mind is when you first told me you loved me."

The injured soldier turned his head to face Link, "Really?"

"Yes, really! It was so similar. We were in the pool, under the moonlight, emotions riding Hugh. I love you so much and I swear I will never, ever do that again or anything of the sort. You are mine and I am yours, that's how it is and always will be. I'm not asking for immediate forgiveness. I'm just asking if you will forgive me at some point."

Snake encircled an arm around Link'.s petite waist, "Maybe one day. But until then, no more fuck ups. I don't think I'd be able to take it. I need to know that you love and want me, not her. That I'm the one. That you'll never change."

The swordsman kissed Snake'..s cheek, "I won't ever change. I love you more than I love chocolate and more than Ike loves chicken combined. You are the one that completes me. You make me whole, not Ilia."

"Glad to hear it. Now, when are we coming out to everybody?" 


End file.
